Tu me quedo aqui Yo te vas a New York
by Eiri san
Summary: Despues de un ensayo, Shuichi sufre un pequeño accidente. Tras esto, no podrá regresar a casa con Yuki, ni mucho menos presentarse al concierto del dia siguiente. Pero .... ¿en verdad conocen algo q impida a Shuichi llegar hasta el escritor?


Fic dedicado a las feminas de Amoryaoi y a todos los fans de Gravi. Lo hice en momentos de aburrimiento y necesidad de escribir y...bueno, espero acabarlo algún dia. Saludos.  
CAPITULO UNO- Tu me quedo aqui; Yo te vas a New York  
Bad Luck terminaba un ensayo y paraban para almorzar, en la tarde deberían continuar, no podían perder tiempo, estaban en vísperas de concierto. Shuichi se secaba la cara con una toalla mientras tomaba un refresco. Estaba deseando q la tarde acabase para volver a casa con Yuki, q... lo había vuelto a readmitir. Claro q, le había impuesto ciertas normas q debía respetar. Pero no importaba, haría lo q fuera por q le dejase vivir con él.   
Salió delante de los demás, la verdad es q estaba hambriento, decía q se iba a zampar un bitec con doble ración de patatas fritas, una sopa tailandesa, unos huevos hervidos con sal, una ensalada de palitos de cangrejo, una ración de costillitas de cochino y de postre, un flan de huevo con caramelo y nata montada.   
Era sorprendete q se mantubiera en linea............  
Cuando dobló la esquina, notó un fuerte golpe en la frente, había tropezado con alguien q estaba agachado, seguramente recogiendo algo. Sintió un fuerte dolor q le penetraba el craneo y todo le dio vueltas, tanto, q sin saber como, estaba de frente a la pared q había dejado atrás. Se había traspuesto tanto del golpe q nisiquiera sintió la voltereta q debió haber dado para quedar en esa posición, pero por fin las cosas parecían volver a verse claras. Las lineas se fundieron y lo q antes eran tres, ahora era uno.   
shuichi- ite.....  
Se había quedado de rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza, cuando miró al frente de nuevo, alguien le colocó un espejo delante. Q mala cara se le veia, parecia q se hubiese bebido el minibar de una habitación de hotel él solito.   
shuichi- no he dormido suficiente.....  
De pronto, la imagen en el espejo se quedó perpleja y aquello le extrañó, pero no tanto como la sensación de q la voz se le había vuelto tosca y madura. Mierda! ¿le habría cambiado la voz a estas alturas? ¿pero .....si aquello ya ocurrió cuando tenía trece años?   
Al momento, la imagen en el espejo, lejos de tirarse del pelo tal cual él lo estaba haciendo, le tocó la cara con incredulidad.......¡¡¡¡LE TOCÓ LA CARA!!!! ¡¿q estaba pasando?! ¿había quedado sin sentido tras el golpe y sufría alucinaciones?  
shuichi- ¿q demonios......  
La cara del espejo se tomó la barbilla y miró de arriba abajo a Shuichi. Luego, tomó unas gafas del bolsillo del verdadero Shuichi y se las colocó. No tardó mucho en quitárselas medio vizco. Entonces la imagen del espejo comenzó a mirarse de arriba a abajo con la misma frialdad anterior, parecía q analizase ambos físicos y su parentesco, ¿parentesco? cuando Shuichi le imitó y miró hacia abajo, nisiquiera la ropa era semejante, ni los colores, ni las piezas.....era una ropa totalmente distinta.....Y entonces lo vio: sobre el bolsillo de la camisa q llevaba, en el pecho izquierdo, un mechón rubio caia brillante y vacilante. Aquello le hizo fijarse en lo q colgaba bajo su brazo......y entonces se desmalló.  
-Shuichi!- la imagen del espejo lo sujetó para q no callese de bruces contra el suelo- no es tiempo para dormir.  
Shuichi abrió los ojos cuanto pudo para q su réplica le diese una explicación a lo q estaba ocurriendo.  
shuichi- ¿¡K!?  
- Dime - dijo la replica del espejo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
shuichi- .....KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Los empleados y técnicos de sonido salieron al pasillo al escuchar aquel grito entre bestial y afeminado. Incluso Hiroshi se asomó rapidamente con su guitarra, aun por guardar, en la mano.  
En un recodo del pasillo, Shuichi sujetaba a K tapándole la boca.  
shuichi- creo q no deberían vernos asi, ¿no te parece, Shuichi?  
El pobre y asustado muchacho de cabellera rubia no pudo más q asentir nervioso, como si aquel q le sujetaba fuera a degollarlo si le llevaba la contraria.  
shuichi- deacuerdo.....- se levantó y sacudió la ropa- entonces.....- acercó sus manos al pecho del muchacho y tomó la cartuchera y el arma- ... deberías tranquilizarte y seguir con lo q estabas haciendo.  
K- pe...pero.....¿pero como voy a...  
shuichi- tranquilo, seguro q puedes....- se colocó la cartuchera, q obviamente le quedaba grande y esto le fastidió un poco, y se puso las gafas de sol q también estaban en el bolsillo de donde sacó las otras.  
K- q...¿q ha pasado....K?  
shuichi- Oh! pues.....I don´t know, pero no me quedaré para averiguarlo  
K- ¡¡¿como?!!  
shuichi- Tengo q tomar un avión a New York y ya voy tarde, sea como sea, trada de averiguar cuanto antes q ha pasado y.... dame un toque al movil, ok?  
K- pe....pero.....  
shuichi- vamos Shuichi, no dejarás q un contratiempo acabe con tu gira, cierto?  
K- ¡¡¿gira?!! es cierto!! la gira por el pais!! comienza mañana!!  
shuichi- sobrevive hasta mañana, yo volveré para entonces y.....ya veremos como hacemos para q el concierto no se cancele. Despues de mañana tenemos dos dias para resolver esto, pero....ahora tengo q irme  
K-¡¡¿COMO Q TE VAS?!! TU NO SALES DE AQUI, ¡¡¡QUIERO MI CUERPO!!!- K se enganchó y enrroscó alrededor del delgado cuerpo del q ahora era Shuichi, gritando como un poseso- NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI!!! DAME ESE CUERPO!! LO QUIERO!!! DAMELO!!!  
-perdone......- alguien les había interrumpido y ambos miraron espectantes- ¿no le parece q es muy mayor para acosar asi a un niño?  
shuichi- ¿un niño?- parecía q aquello le afectaba tan solo un minimo  
K- ¿pero como q muy mayor? me ha robado mi cuerpo!! quiero q me lo devuelva!!!- y con esto comenzó a estrangular a Shuichi q no tardó en apuntarle a la frente con la fria boca de su magnum.  
shuichi- ¿dejamos ya de jugar, Shuichi? Mi vuelo me está esperando, pero no lo hará toda la tarde y....te aseguro q es un asunto de vital importancia.  
K- pero.......  
Como Shuichi estaba seguro de q al darse media vuelta, K lo volvería a detener......disparó su magnum atravesando el craneo del rubio, ahora, consciente pero atolondrado, aprovechando su estado para huir.  
K- ¿q me está pasando.....?- dijo mientras le temblaba una pierna y la gente lo miraba creyendolo cadáver.  
  
Se arrastró como pudo hasta el restaurante donde almorzarían todos y se sentó cual fantasma junto a Hiroshi, q lo miró extrañado, era raro ver a K de tan bajo humor.  
Hiroshi- ¿ocurre algo?  
K- snif.....Hiiiiroooooooo...  
Hiroshi- ein?- no sabía porq pero aquello no era normal y .... le daba miedo- ha.....hablas como Shuichi, ¿te pasó algo?  
K- soy Shuichi..........snif!  
Hiroshi- ¿?   
El camarero les atendió y todos sus males se olvidaron por un momento, si quería solucionarlo, primero debería comer, si se moría de hambre de poco le serviría encontrar una solución.  
Hiroshi- pongame el plato del dia y una coca cola, por favor  
Suguru- para mi una ensalada de pollo y un batido, por favor  
K- para mi.....snif!...para mi......un bitec con doble ración de patatas fritas, una sopa tailandesa, unos huevos hervidos con sal, una ensalada de palitos de cangrejo, una ración de costillitas de cochino y de postre, un flan de huevo con caramelo y nata montada.   
Todos quedaron perplejos, el camarero no sabía si estaba siendo víctima de una broma. Cuando se dispuso a pedir en la cocina....  
K- Ah!!- todos pegaron un brinco- y otra coca cola, por favor.  
camarero- s....s....si, señor, ahora mismo les servimos.  
Suguru- vaya, ¿Mister K estaba a dieta?  
Hiroshi- ¿a q viene eso?  
Suguru- normalmente, cuando se acaba una dieta, la gente come como cerdos.  
Hiroshi- ¿y q lógica tiene eso?  
Suguru- Yo no dije q tubiera lógica, solo dije q normalmente la gente lo hace.  
Hiroshi- ............................- pensó para si- un bistec con doble ración de patatas fritas, una sopa tailandesa, unos huevos hervidos con sal, una ensalada.....- se levantó golpeando bruscamente la mesa- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!!!  
K- Hiiiroooooo- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y las manos enlazadas.  
Hiroshi- pero...¿como.....no, no es imposible......hmp!  
K- No! ¡¡es imposible!!, debes creertelo!  
Hiroshi- pero...¿como voy a creer....  
Suguru los observaba interrogante con un palillo en la boca.  
K- ¡hazme una prueba!, ¡verás como la supero!  
Hiroshi- mmmm.......deacuerdo.- miró serio al rubio- ¿ de q marca son los calzoncillos de Yuki Eiri?  
K- Kyaaaaaaa.....¡no me hagas pensar en esas cosas! Yuki no lleva siempre calzoncillos y cuando no lo hace es tan sexy....kyaaaaaaaaa  
Hiroshi- esa era fácil, a ver.......¿de q te disfrazaste cuando te metiste en su cama a esperarlo, la noche de su cumpleaños, para darle una sorpresa?  
La cara del hombretón con corbata se hizo de un rojo escandalizante  
K- de................piiiiiiiii (censura)  
Los ojos de Hiro no cabían en su cara.  
Hiroshi- ¡¡Entonces es cierto!! ¡¡¡Eres Shuichi!!! ¡¿pero, cómo?!  
Suguru- ¿en serio q se disfrazó de eso?...........  
K- me tropecé con K en el pasillo cuando salí del ensayo snif! y entonces todo estaba así snif! yo ya no era yo y mi cuerpo snif! mi cuerpo......  
Hiroshi- ¿tu cuerpo....  
K- ¡¡¡mi cuerpo está de camino a New Yooooooooork!!! buaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Hiroshi- mmmmm....eso es un problema.....  
Suguru- ¿quereis decir q este es Shuichi, q está dentro del cuerpo de Mister K?  
K- asi es.  
Hiroshi- eso parece.  
suguru-..................j...je......jeje......jejejejej......jajajajajajaja......JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
K- ¬¬  
Hiroshi- ¬¬  
suguru- pero eso es imposible- dijo secándose una lágrima y continuando con su burla.  
Hiroshi- si eso es verdad, no podemos dejar q nadie te vea.  
suguru- q nadie le vea!! jajajajajjajajaja  
Hiroshi- y mucho menos Yuki.  
suguru- y mucho menos Yuki, claro!!! jajajajajajajaja  
K- y lo peor es q mañana tenemos el concierto.  
suguru- y mañana tenemos el......PLAF!!- se desplomó en el suelo como muerto.  
*******************************************  
  
Ryuichi- nuestro asiento es el 24 C  
Kumagoro- el 24 C!! buen asiento na no da!!  
El famoso cantante esperaba en los asientos del aeropuerto cuando Shuichi se acercó a él.  
Kumagoro- mira, es Shuichi.  
Ryuichi- ¡¡Shuichi!! ¿tu también vas a viajar?  
shuichi- nos vamos a New York, Ryuichi- dijo tecleando en su telefono movil.  
Ryuichi- pero.... ¿no tendría q venir K?  
shuichi- luego te explico, Ryuichi, ve sacando tu billete  
Ryuichi- lo tengo aqui- dijo como un niño q muestra a su padre la buena nota q ha sacado en el ultimo examen.  
shuichi- muy bien.....ah ¿si? Soy el manager de Ryuichi.....quiero q adelanten el rodaje del spot para esta noche, concretamente para las once aproximadamente.....  
Ryuichi- ¿pero q no vamos a dormir cuando lleguemos?  
shuichi- hoy no, Ryuichi, tendremos q trabajar.....¿si? bien, y también quiero...q nos reserven asientos en el primer avión de vuelta de la mañana.....¿de primera clase? of course!- cortó la llamada y se guardó de nuevo el movil.  
Ryuichi- hablas como K.....  
shuichi- ¿se me oye bien?  
Ryuichi- bueno.....supongo....  
shuichi- ¡entonces está bien! wahahahahahaha vamos, Ryuichi, no querrá Kumagoro q perdamos el vuelo, verdad?  
Ryuichi- por supuesto na no da.- se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque- pero......K ya no es mi manager......  
shuichi- ¿y q? ellos no lo saben y Tohma me pidió personalmente q te acompañase asi q...  
  
Embarcaron sin problemas, en los aeropuertos son muy tajantes con la documentación cuando se sale del pais, pero la magnum de K se encargó del trabajo dificil.  
Ryuichi- mira!! q pequeñas se ven las casas desde este asiento! ¿puedo pedir otro mas alto?  
shuichi- este aun está subiendo, Ryuichi, ya verás como pronto nisiquiera verás las casas.  
Kumagoro- eso es cierto na no da.  
Ryuichi- sip...siempre es igual ¡¡¿oeeeeeee?!! ¡¡¿podrían poner una película de ninjas?!!  
azafata- perdone señor, pero no creo q tengamos ninguna de ese género.  
Kumagoro- ¡¡pelicula de ninjas na no da!!  
azafata- e.....eto......  
  
***********************************  
En el apartamento de Nakano, Mister K llevaba un disfraz de pulpo con los ojos muy saltones y dos canicas en su interior q bailaban con el movimiento, dandole un aire de embriaguez.....  
  
Suguru- ¡¡es imposible!!¡¡¿como quieres q me crea q Mister K está en el cuerpo de Shuichi camino de New York y q este es......- miró con pánico a K- aaaaaaaaggggggg ¡¡es imposible!! ¡¡imposible!!  
K- oye...deberías calmarte un poco, soy yo el q tiene el problema...  
Suguru- tienes razón, shuichi, perdona....-dijo avergonzado  
K- con estas pintas Yuki no querrá darme ni un triste besito......  
Suguru- .............  
Hiroshi- .............  
K- y no le culpo........¡¡¿q voy a hacer, Hiro?!!- un flash le cegó los ojos- q...¿q haces?  
Hiroshi- nada, solo quiero cubrirme las espaldas....  
Suguru- ¿?  
Hiroshi- cosas mias.....veamos.   
K- esto no está pasando, no puede estar pasando...- decía una y otra vez mientras Hiro cavilaba.  
Hiroshi- Si K está en New York, es dificil q podamos hacer algo.....pero si tu dices q vuelve mañana...  
K- eso me dijo, si....  
Hiroshi- entonces...deberemos encontrar la solución para q volvais a intercambiaros antes del concierto.  
Suguru- lo ves muy facil, no?  
Hiroshi- ¬¬ no del todo.............. dime, shuichi, ¿como dices q pasó esto?, algo tuvo q pasar, no?  
K- bueno......yo creo q fue por el golpe. - aquello les pareció lo mas logico, increible, pero lógico- he visto muchas peliculas sobre esto...seguro q mi espíritu se salió de mi cuerpo por culpa del hambre q tenía.- las caras de Suguru y Hiro no mostraban total credibilidad- ...de ser asi....K tuvo q estar hambriento también para q el cambio se produjera..... pero en el momento del intercamcio, me vino a la boca un sabor como de panchitos q...  
Hiroshi- ¿panchitos?  
Suguru- ¿pero tu eres tonto?¿No ves q si no conseguimos arreglar esto Bad Luck desaparecerá para siempre? ¡No puedes cantar asi!  
K- ¡Claro q puedo! Charaaaaaaaaaaan chachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan charachachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn  
Hiro se tapaba los oidos mientras trataba de pensar una solución. Si no se habían intercambiado por el golpe y llegaba el concierto.....  
Hiroshi- Shuichi!  
K- chara......eh?  
Hiroshi- no puedes ir asi a casa de Yuki, cierto?  
K- cierto  
Hiroshi- ok, entonces dame tus llaves y yo te traeré las cosas q necesit....¡¡¡¿pero q estás haciendo?!!!- K sostenía el movil en la mano y se disponía a llamar ignorando por completo las palabras de su amigo  
K- q? voy a avisar a Yuki...no quiero q se preocupe....  
Ambos jóvenes se avalanzaron sobre el rubio tratando de inmovilizarlo y arrebatarle el teléfono. Mientras, Shuichi luchaba y luchaba para marcar el ultimo numero q le faltaba y poder decirle a su amor cuanto lo quería y como lo iba a echar de menos.  
Hiro y Suguru quedaron en silencio al escuchar de fondo como el teléfono marcaba los tonos ¿pero cómo? ¿no q le faltaba un número por marcar? Miraron hacia el teléfono y vieron q había marcado con el dedo gordo del pie.  
Suguru- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Hiroshi- Noooooooooooo  
Yuki- diga?  
Hiroshi-..............  
Suguru-.................  
K- ¡¡¿Yuki?!! ¡¡ Siento mucho no poder arroparte esta noche!! te prometo q volveré a controlar mi cuerpo y entonces te haré esas cosas q tanto te gustan en los pies con la lengua y....  
Yuki- no se q clase de pervertido es usted, pero si vuelve a llamar, avisaré a la policía- y colgó bruscamente.  
K- Yu......Yuki......buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Hiroshi- vaya por dios  
Suguru- ¿q ha dicho q le va a hacer en los pies con la len...  
Hiroshi- no preguntes.....no preguntes.....  
Suguru- tienes razón....  
K- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡me llamó pervertidoooooooooooooooo! buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Sakuma y Shindou llegaron al hotel. Soltaron el escaso equipaje  
Ryuichi- Uaaaaaaaaaa ¡¡q vistas!!  
Kumagoro- Kumagoro quiere salir a la terraza no da.  
Ryuichi- sip, cierto, Ryuichi también quiere.  
Y "salieron" como un rayo. Mientras, Shuichi sacó su móvil y marcó, pero le daba tono ocupado.  
shuichi- vaya...   
Ryuichi- ¡¡Shuichi!! mira, mira, esto es genial!! la gente se ve muy pequeñita!!  
shuichi- lo has visto cientos de veces, no se porq siempre te haces el nuevo.....- miró hacia abajo  
Ryuichi- no me lleves la contraria na no da!  
Kumagoro- si! no le lleves la contraria na no da!  
shuichi- Ryuichi....tenemos q hablar- y entró de nuevo en la habitación.  
Ryuichi- pero...¿por q? a mi me gusta ver a las personas pequeñitas.  
Kumagoro- si, ¿por q eres tan malo?  
shuichi- Ryuichi.....please...- y le colocó una silla.  
Ryuichi- aaaaagggg está bien.....- y se sentó de mala gana.  
shuichi- verás, Ryuichi, yo no soy....POM POM- golpearon a la puerta- ¿quien es?  
s.h- servicio de habitaciones, traemos la cena q pidió.  
shuichi- ¿q pedí?......Ryuichi, ¿tu pediste algo?  
Ryuichi- ¡Claro q si na no da!  
shuichi- lo suponía....- dijo habriendo la puerta- bueno, supongo q es lo menos q puedo hacer. Después de todo hoy no dormiremos hasta q tomemos el avión de vuelta. Pero no tardes mucho, tenemos q estar en el estudio a las....- miró su reloj- ¿q clase de persona lleva un reloj como este?- la imagen del reloj está censurada, con lo cual, es imposible describirlo.  
Shuichi olió el aroma de la comida y sintió como su estómago le replicaba.  
shuichi- ¿q......q has pedido, Ryuichi?  
Ryuichi- pues he pedido un bitec con doble ración de patatas fritas, una sopa tailandesa, unos huevos hervidos con sal, una ensalada de palitos de cangrejo, una ración de costillitas de cochino y de postre, un flan de huevo con caramelo y nata montada.   
shuichi- ¿tanto comes? no recuerdo .....  
Ryuichi- también es para Kumagoro...  
shuichi- Kumagoro es un conejo, solo come zanaorias ¬¬  
Kumagoro- eso es cierto na no da  
Ryuichi- entonces....¿quieres q la compartamos, shuichi?  
shuichi- tal como imaginé- se dispuso a tomar asiento colocándose una servilleta en el cuello de la camisa  
Ryuichi- toma, para ti la sopa  
shuichi- ....................¿esto es compartir?  
*************************************************************************  
Hiroshi- deacuerdo....ninguno de mis pijamas te queda bien- miraba a un rubio fornido aprisionado en un pijama q Hiro no usaba desde los quince años- asi q...tendrás q dormir con algo de ropa.  
K- soy un orangután.....snif! si no recupero mi cuerpo....¡¿como demonios me va a querer Yuki estando asi?! doy miedo.....  
suguru- Yuki es experto en dar miedo...  
Hiroshi- callate  
suguru- lo siento.  
K- además....¿quien me asegura q K no se va a encariñar de mi estupendo y atlético físico y me lo va a querer robar para siempre?  
Hiroshi- no creo q eso pase, a K le gusta mucho su cuerpo.  
suguru- si......se gusta mucho.......  
K- ¿eso creeis?  
Hiroshi- seguro! anda, no te preocupes, cuando vuelva mañana, volvereis a vuestros respectivos cuerpos. Duermete ya, deacuerdo?- dijo dándole una camiseta y un pantalón de chandal.  
K- ok, Hiro......snif!  
Hiroshi- ¿ahora q pasa?  
K- ¡¡Eres un gran amigo!!- dijo tirándosele encima  
Hiroshi- ok, ok, pero déjame respirar, shuichi....  
  
Los tres chicos apenas cabían en el reducido apartamento de Nakano. A causa del agotamiento, a pesar de haberse saltado los ensayos de la tarde, no tardaron mucho en conciliar el sueño.  
Todo estaba en penunbras, la ventana dejaba fuera los sonidos de la ciudad y unos ojos brillantes, se abrieron amenazadores en la oscuridad.  
K- Yukiiiii.......................  
*fin del capitulo uno, espero q les haya gustado, apenas fue nada pero me animé a subirlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. ^^  
  
reclamaciones, replicas, amenazas, abucheos.....eiri_san@hotmail.com 


End file.
